villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Jacob's Ladder
(directly follows the events of SIM - Termination - around the same time-scale as King For A Day) ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Prologue The scene opens to a humanoid mouse standing beneath a bridge, largely covered by shadow as he watches the rain pour down over the streets surrounding him, his long tail flicking back and forth as he keeps staring out into the rain: "..I am an evil being.. '' ''born to serve a man who I once called father.. the same man I helped to destroy.. '' ''some may of called it self-defence.. '' ''others would point out it was Mother Cyclone who delivered the fatal blow yet such things do not matter.. thanks to me and my kind the world as we know it is at war and soon things will only grow worse.. their is a scent in the air more foul than any sewer or backdrop this planet can throw at us.. '' ''the scent of a slow but inevitable extinction.. the human race is coming to an end and soon the question will arise: '' ''who shall inherit the world in their absence?". The mouse's gaze eventually parts away from the rain as he turns back, looking under the bridge and observing an entire colony of similar creatures of varying ages and gender - many ill or malnourished. "..we are outcasts, our crime? to be born.. in a world of constant war only the strong may survive and only the strongest may rule.. yet it is not in our nature to fight wars, we are Ship-Mice, designed to be humble navigators and nurses as well as the future technicians of humanity's promised but now ultimately false future in the stars.. every day more of us succumb to hunger, disease or the elements - if humanity is coming to an end are we too to share its fate?" The mouse then fixes his gaze on a lone figure standing nearby, a tall mouse with strange silver eyes and an emotionless stance was observing the group - seeming to be a leader yet doing nothing as the others suffered. "..he was once our brother, now he calls himself Mercury - it is no secret now that his encounter with Adam Man left more than just scars on his body.. it had infected him with Adam's nanites.. we all knew Mercury was no longer a Ship-Mouse but rather an extension of Adam Man, the being that had tried to massacre us.. we also know that the day shall come when we will have to fight him - for now we keep him.. clinging to a small hope that perhaps somehow.. some way.. our brother will return to us..". The mouse pads forward and kneels down, helping a mother to feed her infant as Mercury simply gave him an emotionless stare - the mouse stared back at Mercury, trying to either shame him or invoke an ounce of empathy as the infant clung to life, its mother barely able to feed herself let alone another life: yet ultimately the mouse turned away as Mercury's gaze remains fixed and unchanged. "..my name is Jacob.. ..I am a monster.. ..yet I will not let my people die.. ..I will not be a victim.. ..when I was young I was told a story.. of Jacob's Ladder.. of which I was named.. a gateway to Heaven.. ..I can not promise Heaven, indeed we are as likely to find Hell.. yet I at least can offer a name to the proverbial "Promised Land" my people must now go.. the world of At Err.. beyond the stars.. far from this world of hate and fear.. how will we get there? that is an answer I must now find.. for if I don't find it soon there shall be none of my people left to save at all..". Chapter 1 The scene opens in a dark inner-city slum, which is littered with trash and burning rubble as well as grafitti etched across decayed walls by roaming youths - make-shift beds and dens also dot the streets and showcase the high percentage of homeless in the area. The towering buildings which make up the majority of the slum are in need of drastic repair, dogs bark and the sound of babies crying and couples arguing can be heard across the street. Night was already setting as a mysterious figure dressed in a leather trenchcoat walked across the streets, a long tail showing an inhuman heritage as large mouse-like ears swerved side to side - the figure attracting looks from the public as he kept moving forward: looking straight ahead as his breath formed wispy clouds against the cold air. The figure ignored these looks as he headed over to a lone figure sitting on the sidewalk, who looked up and smiled a little - he was an older male and had clearly seen better days yet his eyes seemed to light up as he looked at the approaching figure: "Jacob! It's been too long - please.. sit down..". Jacob smiled back, though it was a small one that didn't last long - the Ship-Mouse sitting down next to the vagrant as he looked around: "..Francis, you always seem so happy to see me.. am I really that important?". The older man laughed a little, though he coughed afterwards - much to Jacob's concern, his ears pinning back as Francis coughed further, the cough suggestive of an illness Jacob had observed for several days now: "..you saved my life, Jacob.. in these streets that's something special..". Jacob allowed a smile to return to his face as he watched Francis, he had only known him for a few weeks now but the two had developed a close bond - ever since Jacob had saved him from a gang of Ferals, it wasn't in Jacob's nature to play the hero yet he often found himself running to the defence of others, unable to sit by and watch as others suffered as he had done most of his relatively short life. (ooc: story is open for editting now) Category:Upcoming Stories Category:Anthro Category:Grimdark Category:Sci-Fi Category:Superhero Category:Inferno-Pendragon Category:Book III Category:Stories Recruiting Editors